


Open Doors

by Akaicchi



Series: Requests and Commissions [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Friendship, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaicchi/pseuds/Akaicchi
Summary: Between P3 and P4, Teddie finds a friend inside the TV World. Or rather, through a door inside the TV World.Teddie's viewpoint.





	Open Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpiralStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralStorm/gifts).



> Thanks for reading!!

 

All of a sudden, I’m _here_.

I don’t know where ‘here’ is. But it’s where I am.

I look around me and see lots of lights and colorful signs. It doesn’t seem like a bad place, but I don’t see anyone else.

When I walk around, I see cameras and sets and even some costumes! When I look down at my body, it’s also bright and happy.

Huh.

Am I on TV? Am I in a costume too?

I can see a zipper when I look in the mirror. I try to take the costume off, but it’s stuck. I can’t grab the zipper with my hands.

After too long, I give up and start to walk again. I come to a weird door. It’s got pink and blue zig-zags. All the other doors have had red and black zig-zags. They seem scary, so I don’t go through them....

But this one looks like _fun_! It’s happy colors, and one even matches my suit...

That’s is! I _have to go through_!!!

I step up to the door, my feet squeak-squeaking as I plod along. It feels funny when I’m inside the door, like my body is going a long distance away from where I was. It’s kind of scary, but then I pop out on the other side!

It looks all grassy and nice and there are trees and flowers and it’s pretty! I walk around, glad I found a new place—Somewhere different than the TV studio. It was a good choice to go through that door.

I’m climbing the big hill in the middle, and there at the top—!

_There’s a person here!!_

There’s a girl sleeping in the tall grass! Or at least I think she’s sleeping...

I tap the girl on the shoulder and she blinks her eyes open. Before she can speak, she’s yawning loudly.

“Who...?” she finally asks me, rolling her head to the side.

“Hi!” I yell back, unable to control my voice. “I’m Teddie!!” I wave my hand in front of her face and the girl laughs.

“Minako,” she replies, sitting up. The girl dusts herself off and unclips a pair of headphones from her jacket. She puts them on and presses a button, then sighs. “It’s not working...”

“Oh?” I reply. “Maybe it needs a charge.” I glance around and she giggles.

“Doesn’t look like I’ll be able to do that here.”

“Yeah,” I agree.

We sit quietly for a minute while the breeze blows, bending the grass in the direction of the slope. It’s very sunny here, but doesn’t feel very warm. I wonder why.

“Minako-chan?” I turn to her. “Where are we?”

She smiles furtively. “That’s a secret.”

“Oh... But do you know who I am?” I try.

“You’re Teddie, remember?” she tells me. “You just told me that.” She pats my head and I reach up to feel her hand.

_Right!_

“Can you unzip me please? I wasn’t able to, and it’s very hard to with these gloves!” I hold up my hands to show her.

“ _Beary_ hard,” she corrects me, laughing. “Wait one minute.” I hear zipping noises as the zipper runs on its track. But then I can’t see _anything_!

“What happened!?” I ask.

“Hmm,” Minako hums. “I don’t think it can come off,” she says. She sounds really sad about that, too. I hear the zipper closing and then I can see again.

Aww...

“Why not?” I ask her.

Her smile is smaller this time. “I’m not sure,” Minako tells me. “We should leave it on, though.”

“Okay!” I easily agree. I’ll do whatever she wants if she’ll be my friend. I couldn’t find anyone else in here.

“How did you find me?” Minako questions next. “No one should have been able to. This is a closed space.”

“There was a door,” I reply, pointing in the direction I came from. “Can you see it waaaaayyyy down there?”

“Nn-nn,” she shakes her head. “I can’t.”

But it’s right there!

I won’t tell her though. I don’t want to make her sad again.

“It’s been un _bear_ ably lonely here,” she confides in me.

I laugh. “You like bears, huh?”

“I like you,” she tells me, hugging her knees. “The first person who’s found me.”

“Really?” I get excited. “I’m first?!” I can feel myself smiling. “Maybe we’re alike!!”

“Maybe,” she nods seriously. Then she grimaces a little. “I do miss my friends.”

“I’ll be your friend!” I grin. “Friends like bears and... _Fish!_ ” I shout, thinking up my own little joke.

“Pfft!” she snickers. “Bears eat fish! You’re not gonna do that, are you?”

“N-n-n- _no_!” I assure her, waving my hands around. “But I’ll stick with you all winter long~”

She returns my grin. “That sounds good to me.”

The wind blows again and I sniff the air. It smells different, all of a sudden. Like something’s coming...

“I hope we can meet again,” Minako tells me. “I’m happy you were able to find me, Teddie. But you need to get going. I’m going to leave here soon, and then this place will go away.”

“Aww, really?” I ask her. “But we just met!”

“I’m sure I’ll see you again,” she smiles earnestly before kissing my cheek. “It’s a promise. For now, I need you to go back through that door, okay?”

I look at the door and it’s _glowing_ now! Bright, bright, bright pink and red!

“R-right now?” I ask, afraid of the door all of a sudden.

“Mmhmm,” she nods, standing. Minako fixes her uniform and hugs me. “I’ll see you real soon, but right now you have to go back to your cave.” She smiles at her pun and I feel reassured.

“O-okay,” I agree, trying to be brave. “But we’ll see each other real soon! You promised!” I repeat, grunting at the end.

“Of course!” Minako replies. “Bye, Teddie~”

“Bye, Minako~” I wave as I start down the hill. “I’ll come find you again _real soon_!!” I grin as I walk backwards through the door.

But when I make it out, the door stops glowing—In fact, it starts to change color until it just looks like the rest of the wall!!

“ _No!!_ ” I shout, banging on it and trying to get back through. It keeps getting lighter and lighter until...

It’s _gone_...

But this door had my friend on the other side. _My friend..._

She said we’d see each other again. Maybe there’s another door! Or maybe one of the other doors will take me to more friends!!

The only way to find out is to be brave and take every opportunity. If I keep going forward, I’m sure Minako will keep her promise, and who knows? Maybe I can find even _more_ friends. And we can all go on an adventure together!


End file.
